full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Marion Hopkins
Marion Hopkins A.K.A: Witch finder, A.K.A: Black Coat is a notorious and up and coming hunter from The Order of St. Arthur and despite her relative youth has gained notoriety in recent years for not only for skill but fanatical determination to eliminate all Supernatural entities. A Member of the Hopkins family Marion was born into Monster Hunting and indoctrinated into the ideology of human racial superiority by her father. Disturbed and unhinged she idolises famous monster hunters, and firmly believes that it is the mission of all humans to purify their world. Characteristics * Name: Marion, Matilda Hopkins * Age: 19 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Green (Left eye white: blind from scars) * Likes: Hunting, cherry soda, winning, human achievements, murder, planning * Dislikes: Supernatural (with a passion), her brother, Chinese food, Wildcatz, coexistence, lazy people * Family: Marcus Hopkins (Father), Marco Hopkins (Brother) Appearance Standing at 6ft Marion visibly dwarfs most women, especially in her high heels which bump her up to 6'5ft. She is considered quite attractive to some having an athletic build, and being blessed with a D-cup chest. In her youth she was considered almost supernaturally beautiful, a long raven haired women, with dazzling green eyes, and her locks stretching down to the small on her back. Up until her tragic accident which left her horrifically scared down the left side of her face. The scaring itself left her blind in open eye turning it milk white, and the burns and scratches she revived peeled back her upper lip leaving a few of her teeth clearly visible. In public she does cover up this scaring and goes around as she normally would. Her regular clothing usually consists of tight leather which accentuates her curves, and often tank tops. She is also frequently seen in her more formal security outfit, befitting her job at her fathers factories, which is typically green and loose fitting security outfit, but neglects the hat out of a sense of style, tying up her hair into a bun. Hunter gear As with many of the newer hunters from the Order of St. Arthur, she has been inspired by Gabriel Amell's pension for theatrics and modelled herself after a historical figure, namely her ancestor Mathew Hopkins. Disguising herself as a man, her outfit covers as much as possible. Despite wearing a form fitting Kevlar jump suit like many Order operatives, she hides her figure with extra armour over which she wears a heavy black leather coat covered in silver and gold studs., the collar of this coat comes up to her ears and covers her mouth from view, to hide her identity. She also reinforces this idea that she is a man by wearing a breathing mask and eye patch further concealing her face and the latter changing her voice into a deeper pitch. Finally she ties up her hair into a bun and hides it in a tall Capotain hat, like those her ancestor wore during the English Civil War. Also something not many people know, Marion left eye is cybernetic and she can see perfectly fine out of it, but enjoys how it unnerves people. Background Born into privilege and raised in luxury and the 1st in line to a prestigious fortune, Marion can be said to have it made at birth. But being raised on the toxic ideals of fanatical hunters saw a young girl with endless opportunity moulded into a deadly weapon, driven to exterminate all those who would 'taint' mankind. A member of the old and well respected Hopkins family: Marion was trained from birth to fight and one day take over her fathers company. But as time went on she became intoxicated by the thrill of the hunt and defying her fathers orders made her first kill at the age of 8 in Greece tracking down and killing a Centaur. Since then she has racked up a huge kill record of 31 supernatural creatures: with her most famous feat being her extermination of an Ogre community on the Kazakhstan border. She got so into it that she even made a costumed identity modelled after that of a English Witch Hunter and ideas of inquisitors: a fact which was inspired by her idealisation of Gabriel Amell. However her success made her reckless: she wanted to hunt and fight and began to neglect her studies: for some reason to her, the fact an ordinary human was able to beat a supernatural creature intoxicated her with a feeling of power. Even her family were not immune as she beat her own brother, stole his homework and delighted in getting under his apathetic skin. However growing up she was also a huge bully, she was expelled from three separate academies around Everett. Her loving to fight quickly turned to contempt for those who couldn't defend themselves, and moreover she just loved the feeling of power that humiliating someone gave her. She craved violence so much her father had to take Marion out of school to stop her being arrested and sent her to a finishing school in Europe. However even their she found trouble. Marion would stalk chat rooms about the supernatural and one day found a girl who knew a little to much talking to a very curious boy. Following them to their meet up location she ambushed them and stormed the building masked and armed. Chasing them into the back alley she aimed at the girl but the boy blocked her shots taking the hit, it was in that split second the girl, Melina DuLac transformed and with a swing of her clawed hand tore half her face off. Wounded and never having been hit before Marion panicked and fled, but not before glancing at the Silver werewolf who hit her and swearing revenge. After being sent home for treatment: Marion's father decided he had to keep an eye on her and suspended her from any more hunts and placed his daughter as head of security for a series of his factories down the American West coast. Always a perfectionist she managed to increase security ten fold, but over then next year grew agitated and pent up, something she took out on her brother. She wanted to fight, she needed to crush something, someone, to show she was dominant: and as if her prayers were answered the chance came. Rumours of werewolves in Everett began to surface and she practically begged her father to go out wanting to kill, needing it. Her father refused, an for months Marion had to sit around as she saw elements of the supernatural creep visibly into society. Werewolf superheros, her fathers partner declaring support for a supernatural task force M.O.N.S.ters, and even an attack on a public high school. It wasn't until she saw a werecat pop group called the wildcatz that she couldn't take it any more. Donning her disguise she set off to kill the stupid creatures who so blatantly showed themselves to the world and bombed their concert twice. On returning home she was happy but was then physically placed under house arrest by her father to keep her contained. It wasn't until the Argent's discovered Marcus's connection to the Order of St. Arthur, and their daughter Christie Argent got infected that Marcus dared to allow Marion free reign. He once let her out to stop his son telling the packs about their family, and Marion taking this as betrayal shot him, leading to her own brother becoming a werewolf, somthing her father slapped her for. But when Marcus in desperation unleashed her again, Marion bombed the Argent's the M.O.N.S.ters headquarters, a Wildcatz concert all in one day and sowed terror throughout the city. However she was unable to stop the backlash against her as nearly every supernatural element in the city came down on her head, and while she hurt a lot of them she was eventually cornered. And due to an accident during a fight was thrown into a pile of explosives which blew up with her along with it. However she survived, refusing to die, refusing t be beaten again, she would survive and was soon found by her fathers men under a pile of rubble. Given life saving cybernetics and artificial skin to look normal, Marion lived but it took months to readjust. And during that time she carved series of names into her artificial skin, Luna, Omega, Sage, Witch, Guinevere and at the top Alpha. Personality A hash person does not quite summarise Marion's extreme view on the world. Raised in an atmosphere or ruthless backroom business deals and hunting some of the deadliest things on the planet has fostered within the young women a need for excellence. Perfection is the rule of thumb for Marion and she rarely accept anything but second place, pushing herself to new extremes. However this desire to win is the result of a fear of becoming obsolete, a fear that some ay she will outlive her own glory and someone will replace her: a fear rooted in her study of ancient hunters, with those who did not fall fighting ultimately fading away. As such she is determined to stay on the top, and this motivates her hostile attitude to everyone else, and because any human has the potentiality to become great they are all ultimately a threat to her position. Indeed she ranks everyone meets by how much they could surpass her, and her tendency to bully people is a way of undermining and dominating them, by stressing them out and having them make mistakes and loose confidence: at which point they can be shaped to your will. A tactic which comes from the first strike school of warfare to hit you enemy before they hit you. However while this ruthless tenacity does keep her where she wants to be, it leaves her isolated, lonely: she truly embodies the ideology of those who fight alone die alone. She is incapable of understanding why despite all her respect no one likes her and firmly believes the way she sees the world is the way everyone else does, so has nothing but contempt for other points of view. Even so she applies this same simple ideology to the supernatural. Feeling that since humans are on top, all other creatures are trying to bring humanity down: regardless if they want to live in peace or not, they are all a threat. In her head humans earned their place on the top, credit of their skill and ingenuity, while supernatural skulk in the shadows and use only their natural gifts to fight, and use human technology they did not make. Humans got to the top by out thinking their opponents, using tactics, skill and new technology: making them the most deserving to run the planet, and by striking first at the supernatural they ensure mankind's continued dominance. It is for this reason ideas like coexistence are so revolting to her, as for one it means admitting defeat, and two she feels the supernatural are just trying to lull humanity into a false sense of security. The one redeeming feature of Marion however is her dedication to her cause, while it can be called equal parts stubbornness and idiocy she has never compromised her beliefs. She will willingly go down with a ship rather than change, and while she follows a fatalistic and a hash ideology, she will willingly sacrifice herself for it. Indeed after the defeat of the order she willingly stays behind in a massive inferno to die rather than change, stating "its not my world any more." Skills/Abilities Powers :*'Hunter:' Marion is skilled in tracking, and locating targets, she is gifted at identifying supernatural creatures and has above average understanding of their strengths and weaknesses. :*'Fanatic:' Marion is a fanatic and while she will frequently retreat once she identifies a person as a supernatural creature she will not stop whether it be weeks, days or even months for a chance to kill them. :*'Accuracy:' She is deadly accurate with her hand guns, and while not the perfect marksmen is accurate enough to hit a Werewolf running on all fours. :*'Explosive expert': Trained in explosives, she frequently uses them in her attacks on supernatural creatures, or even to just scare them, once bombing a Wildcatz concert just to stop humans and supernatural creatures from getting along. :*'Tactical genius': Marion collects data on her targets, she analyses their strengths, weaknesses and then attacks with ruthless precision, she is patient enough to not go straight for her opponents head, whittling them down until they are alone and vulnerable and then striking. She does this to the Talbot pack when her father allows her to strike at them, launching a terror campaign and inciting crime sprees to tire them out and wear them down before hitting them one by one. :*'Drastically reduced life expectancy': Marion's survival did not come cheap, and her cybernetics are the only thing holding her together. The doctors predict the she has at the most only five years to live, and as each year passes she will most likely suffer loss of motor control and be left in extreme pain until she is left in a vegetative state, and her body shuts down. This fact has spurred the hunter onto increasingly murderous acts of violence, which only become worse after her brothers turning. If she is to be the last true Hopkins she will make sure the Supernatural never forget her! Abilities :*'Cybernetic eye': While appearing blind in one eye Marion can actually see perfectly fine, with her receiving cybernetic implants from Tek Incorporated. She can now see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectra and night vision, as well as it providing her holographic targeting software, and connecting to a HUD which she uses to keep track of her ammo, pistols and to navigate through the use of the floor plans of buildings. She even uses these abilities to identify potential supernatural creatures in human form, as they have noticeably higher internal body temperatures. As she says "None escape my sight! :*'Voice Modulator': Marion key way of hiding her identity is pretending to be a man, her tall height, bulky clothes help, but she seals it with a voice modulator which changes her pitch to that of a deep, gravely and synthesised voice. The modulator also doubles as a gas mask. :*'Multiple pistols': Marion loves fire arms and collects them, as such she has a warehouse full of them. She can store up to thirty hand guns on her person thanks to her coat, various holsters and Kevlar under armour, and when pressed she will not reload and simply draws a new gun allowing her to keep up a devastating level of fire. She will frequently use machine pistols, hand canons and even sawed off shotguns. ::*'Hand held flamethrower': Her secret emergency weapon, the scaled down hand held flame thrower is a custom weapon not available for retail, and is illegal. Using Napalm it is designed to coat a opponent in the stuff and burn them to death, it is slow painful and just the way Marion likes it. :*'Silver Ring' :*'Full body cybernetics': After her plan to bomb the Wilfcatz failed and she blew herself up in an attempt to take Peter with her she miraculously survives and is taken to the hospital. Her father pays for her to receiving a life saving treatment and she is reborn as a cyborg, which were covered in synthetic skin and muscle. Now missing all but one of her major limbs, with many of her internal organs and bones being replaced by synthetic parts Marion may look human on the outside but is now inside more machine then human: and she loves it! She is super strong and is able to lift 35 tons without assistance, she is faster and due to neural wiring has a faster reaction time. And once her father rolls out the Orders power armour she can interface with the equipment on the mental level turning her into a one woman army. Relationships Marcus Hopkins Being the daughter of a wealthy businessman has its up and downs. As a young girl she was always provided for, always treated well, and her father always asked how her day was. However in truth Marcus was more concerned with his business dealings than with his daughter, and as such he missed the early signs of instability in her that he would later come to detest. On a professional level Marcus trusts Marion, he made her head of security for many of his factories across the American west coast, and has confidence in her abilities to get a job done. However part of his realises that his daughter 'ends justify the means' approach is not always beneficial to his business, which even leads to him banning her from monster hunting in an failed attempt to make her 'cool off.' Even so he is proud of his daughters reputation as an up and coming hunter. Marion likewise works with her father due to him being the only person who will hire her. On a personal level though Marion has gotten a lot of her ideology on the supernatural from her father. She also adopted his ruthless business strategies into her own 'fight or die' ideology, leading to both of them understanding each others motivations quite well. In short there is no one Marcus trusts more will follow through with her hunt than Marion, but despite this Marcus finds her constant need for a challenge grating, and believes he did 'to well' when 'educating her,' while Marion is ignorant of how she annoys her father. After Marion shoots her brother on the orders of her father to "stop him" their relationship becomes extremely tense. Marcus does accept that Marion 'followed his orders' but hates what she did, never realising that his daughter bullied his son. Marion in turn becomes annoyed that he would tolerate anyone betraying the family and thinks he should be thanking her. The two begin to clash of how to deal with the supernatural, Marcus's more subvert and quiet approach contrasting Marion's brutal 'teach them a lesson' plans. It is this friction with his daughter that makes Marcus begin to feel like a failure as a father as he realises what his daughter has become, contributing to his descent into madness. Marion begins to see her father as weak and defies his orders more and more, just to show her way is better. Marco Hopkins Ever since Marco called her out of her bullying Marion made it a personal hobby of hers to bully him. In her sick ideology those who stand up to you must be squashed as the truest demonstration of human ability is to dominate, and her passionate younger brother made an ideal punching bag for her childhood stresses. As they grew they began to hate each other, Marco questioning his fathers admiration for her, and Marion finding his high ideals little more than thinly veiled attempts to hide how pathetic he was. After all in his youth while he showed promises as a hunter, Marion was leagues and bounds ahead of him: so it was her duty as his better to put him in his place. Indeed it was Marion who actually coined the her bothers nickname Coco, from the last two letters of his first name Marco and the first two letters of his second name, which he hated Cornelius. In a twist of fate Marco latched onto the nickname as a way of spiting his sister. When she became a adult she started to leave Marco alone more, as his self imposed isolationism made bullying him less enjoyable as it became harder and harder to get a rise out of him. Indeed his stoic attitude to her taunts meant she actually gained a tiny bit of respect for him, although Marco's contempt remained just as heavy. Despite her treatment of him though she did see him as family and as such was legitimately surprised when Marco attempted to warn Ashley Norwest about her fathers plans to kill her. After this like her father she disowned her brother and made it a point of personally killing him: indeed despite her brother trying to reason with her (gaining new perspective on life) Marion succumbed to her bloodlust and attempted to kill him. Peter Talbot Marion fights Peter a number of times, and legitimately hates him. She hates he is a werewolf, she hates that he is open to coexistence and most importantly she hates him because he beat her. Peter stands in the way of everything she desires, and as such she will destroy him. When they first met she almost killed Peter, but due to being outnumbered she was forced to retreat. While they share what could be considered a rivalry, Marion comes to see Peter as everything she hates about the supernatural. Marion even starts to develop a captain Ahab obsession against Peter, and once her father works out who he is she takes immediate action. Attack everyone he cares about, his school, his sisters café, his own homes, all to traumatise him: both to weaken him and for fun. She begins to get delight in getting under his skin, making him sweat: for no other reason then to make her grin. Peter had initially tried to talk Marion down and reason with her, however unlike other hunters who were either misinformed, or were manipulating the other hunters to their own ends, Marion is a straight up racist who firmly believes in Peters destruction. This left Peter at something of a loss, as he could not talk Marion down, and Marion's brutal do whatever it took to win attitude made her not only a dangerous person to fight but also for civilians. He couldn't even lock her away very long as her father could always get her out of trouble. Indeed Marion grows so tired of Peter's attempts to reason with her she flat out tells him, that she knows he is smart, with feelings and is capable of good or evil. But in the real world its kill or be killed and Humans are the best at killing! Christie Argent Marion had met Christie a few times, and like her attitude to most people she rubbed off a well meaning hello with a blunt curse. Beyond that they barely got to know each other, Christie only knowing her as the person who would occasionally appear with the Argent Hunters backer: she was not even aware Marion was Marcus's daughter, and did not recall her name: only calling her 'that thuggish lady.' Marion meanwhile saw Christie as a tiny weakling, true she was skilled with a bow, but that only made her scoff more at the impracticality of the weapon: guns were better, faster and killed quicker. She viewed Christie as she viewed the rest of the Argent hunters, 'necessary canon fodder' for when the Order had a big hunt planned. She never did see the point in her father cultivating a friendship with the group. Once Christie turns however Marion gained a renewed interest, she knew about it from her father and when Marcus set her loose on Everett she made a point of making Christie and her family a target. For no other reason they why the heck not. However over time as Marcus developed a rivalry for Peter, Marion developed a hatred for Christie, for some reason even with her cybernetic upgrades she could not beat the werewolf. As such while her hunt for Peter took priority she took perverse pleasure in attacking Christie to knowing that it would hurt Peter, and knowing Peter being hurt would hurt Christie. To Marion it is a sick win, win. Ashley Norwest Ashely was genuinely scared of Marion, in fact her whole family was. When she was little Marcus had brought his two children along for the day and Marion had spent it traumatising the Ashley and her sister. Marco had tried to defend her but had gotten beaten to a pulp as a result. After that startling event Ashley never saw her in a personal fashion for years, she only ever got glimpses of her when Marcus had brought her along on business trips, and Ashley made a point to steer clear. Marion meanwhile saw Ashley as purely a way to pass the time, she was bored and the two soft little 'princesses' had made temping targets. She did not regret what she did, and later in life found it laughable that her weakling of a brother fancied a "soft pathetic worm" like Ashley. Once she found out Ashley was a werewolf she actually did a spit take, and her thoughts instantly turned to murder. Marion did not care that she was the daughter of her fathers business partner and had to be physically restrained at one point to stop her potentially jeopardising her fathers plans. Still she was over the moon when she found out her father had dropped trying to manipulate her. When Ashley bit her brother to help him survive after Marion shot him to stop him telling Ashley there plans, Marion murderous intent turned deeply personal. On one hand Ashley had bitten her brother, a member of the Hopkins bloodline and turned him into a freak (making him even more worthless), two she had the audacity to steal a kill from her by saving Marco's life, and three she in Marion's mind had confirmed to the hunter that the werewolf loved her brother and as such she had to die. Her brother could not be happy! Sir John Talbot Marion has a very simple relation with Sir John Tabot: her father hates him, she likes hurting the supernatural and he is Alpha's only living blood relative. As such he must suffer and die. Gallery Voice Actor Carol Stanzione Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Humans